I Hate You
by RaquelStump
Summary: Craig Tucker quiere lo que no tiene o lo que es muy difícil de conseguir.


**Holaaa :D Hace tiempo que no me presento U.U perdon... Pero bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones Wii veamos que es lo que hago :B**

**Bien en fin, les traigo mi primer "Song-Fic" :D.**

**La canción, como podran adivinar es "I Hate You" interpretado por "Sick Puppies".**

* * *

**I HATE YOU**

_Every time I end up breaking you  
You change into  
Something worth keeping  
Every time I'm close to saving you  
You grow into  
A sin worth believing  
You're everything I ever wanted but  
It's never enough  
You're never enough._

Mi nombre, Craig Tucker, se podría decir que tengo una enorme adicción, Tweek Tweak, no es mi novio o algo así pero ese chico cuando hacemos el amor es mi droga, una que quiero consumir cada vez mas y mas sin detenerme y con mas frecuencia, pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin, y este aunque no quiero que llegue suele presentarse demasiado rápido y siento que no es suficiente.

_I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it  
If it ever comes._

Cada encuentro que tenemos es por así decirlo "especial" siento algo que va mas allá del sexo, pero él tiene miedo de arruinarlo y que terminemos mal, por lo que no pasamos de "amigos con derechos", es bueno y malo, por que cuando tenemos sexo puedo sentir que es solo mio, tomo lo que puedo de el cuando puedo, pero cuando esta con otras personas, tengo que esperar y eso me hace sentir una mierda y nunca nadie en mi puta vida, me había sentido así por eso lo odio.

_I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more._

Lo odio mas que a nada, por que él es el único que sabe como hacerme sentir bien, el único que puede hacerme sentir miserable sin su presencia, por lo mismo amo detenerlo cuando planea ir con otras personas, aunque sea con golpes, prefiero verlo encerrado que con gente en la cual no confío, así solo puede ser mio, si lo se, soy un posesivo de mierda, por eso me odia, pero vamos ¿Quién inicio esto de los sentimientos?, sin duda lo voy a odiar mas que el a mi.

_I never knew until I got a taste  
What a waste  
For what I had been through  
'Cause nothing ever really makes that change  
I'm so ashamed  
Of what I did to you  
I had to let you in to feel that rush  
You were too much  
Way too much._

Ahora que eres mi pareja, ya no es lo mismo, me doy cuenta que eres demasiado para mi, era mejor cuando luchaba por tenerte, pero ahora que te tengo, se ha vuelto aburrido, me arrepiento, tenías razón al no querer quedarte conmigo.

_I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it  
If it ever comes._

Bien, no tengo nada que perder pero tampoco nada que ganar, no le encuentro sentido a hacerte mio, cuando ya lo eres, me gustaba mas cuando no lo eras, cuando me sentía privilegiado por tener a alguien que todos querían, pero me doy cuenta de que ya no es necesario. Si te dejo ¿volveré a sentir lo mismo?

_I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more._

Hice algo estúpido y arriesgado, te deje, pero aun así tenía razón, ahora que todos andan tras de ti, me han dado las ganas de reconquistarte y así sentirme importante otra vez, por que solo por ti me siento alguien de suma importancia, te odio tanto por eso.

_Round and round and..._

¿Que carajos pasa? …¿Me rechazas?

_I never knew until I got a taste  
I'm so ashamed  
Of what I did to you._

Mierda, te odio tanto y ahora mas que nunca, por que ahora eres mi mayor deseo y como no puedo tenerte me haces sentir mas atraído hacia ti, cuando te haga mio otra vez, me sentiré aun mas importante, te odio.

_I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more._

Aun no quieres hacerme caso, me odias por actuar, según tu como un hijo de puta, eso te hace mas irresistible querido Tweekers, estoy seguro que te odio mas que tu a mi en estos momentos.

_I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more._

* * *

**Si lo se, Craig esta algo enfermo xD pero bueno si el pudiera tener otra vez a Tweek sería taaaan feliz :B y si ustedes dejaran reviews yo sería taaaan feliz.**_  
_

**_-Sean felices y coman chocolate-_  
**


End file.
